Beyblade Camp!
by TigerShay
Summary: NO MORE OCS NEEDED! The chosen ocs are sent to a beyblade summer camp to find friends, love and to hone their skills. All is not as it seems when they discover a more sinister motive behind the camp, and need to step up to the plate to make things right again.
1. oc thingy

**Camp Beyblade!**

**I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OCs!**

**Hey guys! I'm looking for four female OCs (plus mine!) to be sent to a beyblade summer camp!  
They'll meet new freinds and love interests, with the canon characters. The choices for love interests are Ginka, Kyoya, Nile, Masamune, King, Dashan, Chao Xin and Chris. (not Ryuuga because i ship RyuugaxHikaru) Madoka and Hikaru will also be there, and any boys not chosen will be left out :(**

**Okay, the plot goes a little something like this:  
The camp is super hi-tech and at first things seem to be hunky-dory. But when the girls discover a more sinister plot in play, they have to step up and save the world.**

**Please use the given form!**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Nationality:

Personality:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Formal outfit:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Beyblade:(Attack/Defense/Balance)

Special move(s):

Pairing preferences:

* * *

**Please don't yell at me if I don't choose your OC :/**


	2. Bus Journey

**Okay, the ocs that i have decided to use are:**

**Shay Greenwood, From me, TigerShay**

**Taylor Mosey , from my cousin, CreampuffCat ***

**Kiara Destiny Summers from FlameSolaria99**

**and Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, from Gracefull Amaryallis.**

**I'm sooo sorry if I didn't choose yours, but these ones stood out the most.**

***CC asked me to put hers in, in person because she's a lazy chicken nugget. Also she tickled me into breaking my RyuugaxHikaru rule, so that she could have him for this story. :/**

**ONWARDS! ( Also, the story is set in Toronto, Canada. Ninel and Kiara will have flown in from America and will be at camp when the bus arrives. I put some Canon characters on the bus so it wouldn't be just Shay and Imogen! )**

* * *

Shay had been up since six in the morning getting ready for her trip to summer camp. Her suitcase was packed, her beyblade was polished, and she had a book ready for the six hour journey on the bus. She took a big breath in, aaand out. Shay was incredibly nervous, and it wasn't a feeling that she was used to. Checking herself in the mirror for the thousandth time, she re-did her mascara and then stopped to look at her reflection. The fourteen year old girl staring back had a dark tan and platinum white hair that was in a pixie cut at the back, but had waist length bangs at the front. Shay always had her strange Egyptian look no matter how much she tried to hide it, because her roots traced back to ancient Egypt.

Shay looked at the clock, then realised with a gasp that it was one thirty in the afternoon. She had been staring in the mirror for a good ten minutes. Grabbing her suitcase, she yelled goodbye to her sleeping older brother, and ran down the stairs. The girl grabbed her beyblade, Hurricane Bastet, and slotted it into the holder on the Egyptian-style belt she always wore. Adjusting her front bangs for the last time, Shay walked out the front door of her Canadian home just as the bus pulled up.

The bus was a hi-tech, modern one that had been painted white. It had a huge picture of a beyblade on the side, and the windows were blacked out. It was really fancy for a camp bus. The driver waited patiently for the young girl to get on, and smiled cheerfully at her as she did. The bus wasn't all that crowded, and Shay spotted a seat at the back where it would be quieter. As she started to walk towards it, a short girl with bright pink hair in short, spikes bunches called her.

"Hey! C'mere you! Don't sit all on your own 'cos you don't know anyone!" She yelled, a heavy Australian accent in her voice. She smiled warmly and her dark pink eyes sparkled as Shay reluctantly made her way over to where the noisy kid was sat, surrounded by other kids their age.

"I'm Taylor, and this here's Madoka." She pointed to a brown haired girl sat behind her, who grinned. " and that there's Nile, and Kyoya. Mr Grumpy Pants at the back is Ryuuga."

Taylor pointed to two boys, who were sat across from them. The brown haired boy smiled slightly at Shay, recognising her as Egyptian, same as him. The other boy, Kyoya, just blatantly ignored her. Taylor mentioned three names, but Shay couldn't see anyone else. She sat up, onto her knees and joined Taylor leaning over the back of the seat. Stretching her neck to see over the back seats, she saw a fluffy bit of white.

"If you're trying to see Ryuuga, the there is an easier way. Watch!" Taylor leant over, next to Shay's ear and said. She then pulled a scrunched up peice of paper from her bag, and aimed.

The paper hit the fluffy white thing with a soft "Whap!". A boy with white and red hair sat up and scowled at Taylor, who promptly pointed to Kyoya, who was staring out of the window. The boy, who Shay assumed was Ryuuga growled through his teeth and then laid back down. He seemed more anti-social than grumpy, but Taylor's nickname for him seemed to stick.

Turning back around, Shay turned her mind to the other boys. Kyoya was certainly grumpy, but the other boy, Nile seemed ok. He was quite good looking, and Canada was the last place she'd thought about seeing another Egyptian, so he must travel with the Kyoya. Taylor herself was rather weird, but she appeared to mean well. The girl did seem to have an unhealthy obsession with pink, as her hair was pink, her eyes were pink, her shirt was hot pink with a red lightning bolt on the front and she was wearing a pair of baby pink, tie-dye jeans. She looked like the punk rocker type. Madoka, the only other person on the bus was the exact opposite. She appeared to be the motherly type, quite easy to get to know.

Shay thought this over, helping herself to calm down. The girl loved to make strategic plans about everything, any only showed her fun-loving side when you got to know her.

Madoka suddenly sat up, like she had just been electrocuted violently.

"Can I see your Bey? This is beyblade camp, so you either have to be a mechanic like me, or a blader like Taylor and the boys, right?" She giggled excitedly and held out her hand. Shay handed over her Bey, not knowing what to make of Madoka's sudden request.

"Oooh, Hurricane Bastet. These at really rare! Is it custom made? From Egypt? Thats where the name Bastet comes from right? The cat god?" She sent out a barrage of questions, leaving Shay to nod meekly at each one. " it's in really good condition, too. You've taken good care of it, Shay."

Taylor was watching, not really interested. Madoka turned to her. " unlike Taylor here. She patched up her Bey, Shockwave Dragoni with pink bubblegum!"

She held up a pink beyblade with a silver facebolt, and put it next to Hurricane Bastet, with it's silver fusion wheel and white facebolt. Madoka was obviously an expert in bey maintenance,as nither Shay nor Taylor could see much difference in the quality. Dragoni was slightly bigger than Bastet, but the Egyptian bey was built so it was smaller and lower to the ground. It also had three ball bearings inside it, that when released would force the bey to spin faster. The other girl's bey didn't have this, but was built like a normal attack type.

-later-

The six hour journey was into it's final sun had just set, leaving the sky a watery pink. Though it was only eight in the evening, Taylor was fast asleep. She'd been hyper the entire way, singing and shouting. Eventually, everyone had gotten so sick of her, that Ryuuga was called in to yell her into submission and the resulting yell-battle nearly deafened Shay and Madoka.

The bus pulled into the camp around eight-thirty, and the group of kids got their luggage out of the hold. The dorms were male and female separation ones, but were attached together. The door to the girls dorm was automatic, and the inside was air conditioned to just the right temperature. It was time to meet the other campers.

**I know that this is a bad place to cut this chapter off, but oh well. The next chapter will be up soon, so stay chilled and reveiw please! xxx**


End file.
